Finding Hope
by xxemoxprincessxx
Summary: ALice is ten years old and is abused by her father. One day she decides to leave and catches a plane to Forks. And of course our favorite vampire family finds her. Read to find out what happens. My first fan fic so go easy on me read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alice Mary Brandon and I'm 10 years old. My mother died and now I'm left with my father who thinks it's my fault my mom died and abuses me. I take bruise after bruise, punch after punch, slap after slap and lots more. After five years of that I've decided to runaway. Right now I live in South Carolina but my mom always wanted to go to Forks so I've saved up enough money to catch a plane to forks.

So right now I'm packing my few items in an old backpack and heading to Forks. I am getting on the plane at one in the morning because it would be kinda weird if I just said bye dad going to Forks never coming back. Now it's time to leave, so I write dad a note saying I've left. Wow these people on the plane are pretty nice except this one lady keeps giving me the stink eye and she's kinda scary. The flight attendants voice comes on the intercom thing but I don't know what it's called because for pete's sake I'm only 10.

He says we will land in Forks soon so we need to put our belts on. After what seems like forever we land in Forks Washington and it's storming. I grab my bag and go to the nearest alley. I'm very cold because I only have one sweatshirt and it's very thin. I decide to walk around the small town. My bruises start to hurt because the day before I left my dad came home drunk and started hitting me for fun and laughing at me when he was done and I whimpered and went up to my room and he called me a little ungrateful bitch.

But anyways I continue to walk around town and some late hour I think I fainted because I felt myself fall to the floor and an angel was looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: sorry everyone I don't own twilight our favorite author Stephanie Meyers or any of her characters but I do own JoJo and Becca owns herself also Bella isn't in this story Becca takes her place. Enjoy the story!!

ALICE POV

After what seemed like months even years to me I woke up to hear an annoying beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I finally opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital. After taking in my surroundings and just laying around a doctor gracefully walked in. He looked amazing he had topaz eyes and blonde hair. He walked in and said "Alice are you feeling better? I'm fine" I said annoyed that I was in a hospital and I didn't even know why.

"Good thing Jasper found you when he did." After that I spaced out. Was Jasper the angel that I saw?

When I finally came back to reality the doctor had a confused look on his face. Oops I must have been thinking out loud. "wait what's wrong with me, Why am I in here?" "Well Alice you must have hit your head pretty hard because you fell into a coma and my son Jasper brought you to the hospital because he said you were roaming the alleys and you fell." I couldn't help it I was so overwhelmed I started bawling my eyes out I couldn't believe this was happening to me! Just then the most beautiful person I have ever seen walked through the door.

"It's my angel!" I screamed out as I pounced on him. But when I looked at Jasper he had an amused look on his face. "Looks like someone is better" he said. I looked to the floor and blushed crimson red.

"Well Alice do you have a mom or dad or anyone we can call to come pick you up, seeing as your not from around here." "Well…" wait should I tell them? Would they take me back to my dad? I would just have to tell them the truth and let it play out. "Well… actually I lived in South Carolina but my dad abused me because he feels it's my fault that my mom died."

"My mom always wanted to move to Forks so since I was five I decided I would save up the money and one day run away to live in Forks. So I caught a plane to Forks decided to roam the town and I guess I ended up here. Please don't send me back to my dad I don't have any other living relatives so I guess I would have to go to a foster home."

The doctor and Jasper's emotions played out over their faces.

Confusion

Shock

Angry

And worried. "Of course we won't send you back there honey" Jasper said trying to calm me down because once again I was bawling. "Jasper why don't you go talk to the family and see their opinion of another adoption. Of course Carlisle" Jasper said to me winking and heading out the door. Please come back Jasper at least one more time I thought to myself.

JASPER POV

I couldn't help to feel a connection to this Alice girl. I wanted to protect her from harm's way. I wanted to be to her what Edward is to Becca one day. Of course I still loved my JoJo I just felt a connection to Alice. Oh well I thought as I got into my pitch black jeep. The song swallow by Emilie Autumn blasted when I turned the car on from JoJo using it last. I don't know how she listened to this song I mean just hearing the lyrics I will swallow  
If it will help my sea level go down  
But I'll come back to haunt you if I drown  
I will swallow  
If it will help my sea level go down  
I'll take a deep deep breath  
But I'll come back to haunt you if I drown

I don't know just not my type of music. So here I am back home. I will have everyone vote on if we should adopt her or not. As soon as I get out I am greeted by JoJo who kisses me furiously. I carry her wedding style to the living room. Becca and Edward are making out Rose and Emmett are working on their cars and Esme is gardening. So I call everyone to a family meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

JASPER POV

So now that I've told everyone about Alice and how we have to vote it's time to go around the table.

Esme: yes

Emmett: hellz yea

Rosalie: of course

Edward: no

Becca: yes

JoJo: yea

Me: yes

"And Carlisle has already said yes so I guess it's decided. Time to go tell her. JoJo please come for support. Of course jazzy lets go"

ALICE POV

I have been talking to the doctor…oh wait yea he wants me to call him Carlisle because doctor Cullen makes him feel old *giggles uncontrollably* "what's so funny Alice?" Carlisle asks. "Nothing" I say in an attempt to control my giggles.

Just then my angel walks through the door with a huge grin going ear to ear with the most beautiful girl anyone has ever seen. She looks 15 but she is short so maybe she is older. She also has curves in all the right places and straight long brown hair. Yup she would definitely put any supermodel to shame.

She gives me a smile and nudges Jasper. "oh yes Alice this is my girlfriend JoJo and we just wanted to ask you if you wanted to live with us."

I'm so shocked my mouth just hangs open. Everyone looks at me waiting for an answer. "umm…. Sure" I manage to choke out. "Well we will have to go see your father to ask him if it's ok. Well ok. Great we'll leave tonight."

BECCA POV

After Emmett finally rips me off Edward he tells us JoJo called and Alice is going to be staying with us. Rosalie and I are going shopping because we are making the guest room hers so we need to buy her stuff. I ask JoJo Alice's clothes and shoe size and after I get them we leave for the mall in my red bmw.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Finally" Rose says. "yeah we do love our shopping." So we got Alice a futon with a pink mattress. Next we go get her some toys and stuffed animals. After that we get her LOADS AND LOADS of clothes. We are going to paint her room hot pink so we get hot pink paint. Lastly we get foods to fill the fridge and cupboards with and that kinda stuff.

5 HOURS LATER

Now we are finished with Alice's room. JoJo calls and says she is coming home early and we should hang out. To wait for her and pass the time I decide to torture Edward. I put some VERY lacey lingerie on and walk up to him and purr in his ear in a seductive tone "hello Eddykins" he turns around startled and gawks at me. I smile seductively and turn my head in the direction of our room. I giggle when he hops up pulls me onto his back and gives me a piggyback to our room. I get very annoyed when I hear knocking at our door, then wouldn't you know in walks JoJo

JOJO POV

So I knock on Edward and Becca's bedroom door and open it oh my fuck! Only to walk in on them having sex. "What the hell" I screech then I run out. Becca comes out 20 minutes later like nothing happened and I say "don't think I forgot. That is burned into my mind FOREVER literally. "Just forget it. Where are we going anyway?"

I don't know I want to use my power and since you will have yours you can use mine too! (a/n: Becca can use anyone's power within a 500 mile radius and JoJo can manipulate people with her looks)

2 HOURS LATER

"Ha! That was soooo funny" says JoJo. "What the hell was that guy doing anyway? He looked like he had to pee!" "JoJo language!" yells Esme.

Oh great the human is here.

ALICE POV

JoJo and another beautiful girl who introduced herself as Becca. I was so excited when JoJo and Becca wanted to show me my room. As we walked by all the rooms they pointed out whose room it was. Finally the room in between Edward and Becca's and Rosalie's and Emmett's and across JoJo and Jasper was my room.

I opened the door and it was amazing! It was painted hot pink and had a pink futon plasma screen TV black apple laptop and a blue iPod nano and a HUGE walk in closet and it's own bathroom already stalked with stuff.

After I thanked them and ate supper Jasper told me we were going to see my dad tomorrow and I needed lots of rest.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

I woke up this morning in my new room. My TV was on vh1 and music videos were playing and I sang along to candle (sick and tired) by the white tie affair while I got dressed. I got up and went downstairs to get breakfast when I stubbed my toe. "Shit" I mumbled to myself a little louder than I thought cuz Esme came in and gave me a lecture about using swear words. Finally I thought when I pulled some cold pizza out of the fridge and ate it greedily.

Emmett came running downstairs screaming like a little girl. "Emmett what's wrong?" I asked. "There was a spider in my room. But Carlisle wanted me to tell you we are leaving to go see your dad. Fuckin amazing" was my response.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

We pulled up to the crappy old brown house. It had broken windows, and dried blood on most of the windows. I shuddered at the memories. We went to the front door and knocked. To me it looked like all the cullens were uncomfortable.

You could hear the TV shut off and hear his footsteps walking towards the door. The door creaked open slowly and out stepped my dad. Anger flicked across his face, the first thing he did was grab my hair and yank me in the house.

"where the hell have you been?" Just then Emmett followed by the others burst through the door.

EMMETT POV

Throughout the house you could smell Alice's dried blood and on the TV in the corner there was blood and hair, Alice hair. What the hell does this guy do to her? Edward gave me a look as if saying he agreed. Then he got out a metal baseball bat that had red blotches of dried blood on it, and dents on it. He took a swing to her head. Crack. She fell to the floor unconscious, a pool of blood surrounding her head.

DAD POV

Finally that little bitch can be with her mother. But just before I could take another swing with the bat someone pulled it out of my hand. I turned around to face the sucker who did that little stunt. Holy shit what I saw scared me. It was a huge man about twenty with huge biceps and an evil grin on his face. "we can settle this the easy way or the hard way" he said in a vicious tone.

EDWARD POV

Alice's father (if you could call him that) was thinking the hard way but he said "The easy way.

" Emmett said "awww I wanted it the hard way." So we all sat down on the couch while Alice laid unconscious at our feet because we couldn't do anything right now.

CARLISLE POV

"Well sir we found your daughter in Forks Washington an—YOU WHAT?" said George (Alice's dad) cutting off Carlisle. "Found her in Forks Washington laying in an alley" Carlisle replied calmly. "When I get my hands on that little bitch I swear she will be dead.

Sorry you had to bring that little burden back she will NEVER see daylight again I can assure you that."

That set Jasper off. He ran towards George but just before he could grab his throat Edward threw him into the TV. Carlisle told the three Cullen boys to finish George off as he picked Alice up and took her to Carlisle's black Mercedes.

EMMETT POV

First I snapped his leg then Edward broke his spine and jasper finished him off. We went to the hospital to fix Alice's head.

After what seemed like months she had lots of stitches and 4 staples in her head and it was time to go. She lay unconscious until around midnight that night

ALICE POV

All I remember is my dad coming at me with his baseball bat that he had used so many times before on me, then it all went black. The black felt very welcoming and I wished I could have stayed with it forever but finally I woke up on a familiar white sofa with 8 familiar people anxiously standing around me. Finally I sat up and they all rushed over to me. "Omigod Alice are you ok?" JoJo asked.

My head hurt very VERY bad but other than that I was ok. "Yeah I'm fine" I lied in a raspy voice. You could tell no one bought it.

"I can hear your thoughts Alice I know your in pain" Edward said. Suddenly I felt pain through my whole body searing pain and suddenly it seemed like I was in another world.

First I saw me walking up the stairs and falling then I saw Edward catch me before I could fall. Then suddenly I was brought back to reality everyone staring at me in concern but Edward looked confused. "Were you having a vision?" he asked in dismay "I don't know but I just want to go upstairs." Then I fell and Edward caught me just like in the 'vision' I didn't know what was happening but I din't know if I wanted to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

ALICE POV

I am soo totally excited! Today is my first day of fifth grade, but I'm kinda bummed I gotta start out in the middle of the year.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXINXXSCHOOLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

So my teacher is Mrs. Mason and she is room 505. "Hello Alice. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure" I replied. I stood at the front of the class and thought 'well here we go'. "Hi everyone my name is Alice Cullen and I moved from South Carolina and the Cullen's adopted me. Well you can go take a seat by Alexander in the back" she said pointing to the hawtest guy I ever laid eyes on.

I walked back and he blushed "My name is Alexander but you can call me Alec. Ok! So umm… do you want to come to my house after school? Sure!" He replied just then some boy with blue eyes and golden hair looked at me.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton" he said before he got everyone to chant "Alec and Alice sitting in a tree k-I *kissy noises* ing first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Shut up Mike" we both said at once clomping him on the head. "ALEXANDER, ALISSON PRINCIPAL OFFICE NOW!" We both giggled at her as we walked out of the room hand in hand. "Hey you wanna ditch?" I asked knowing if I called any one of my brothers or sisters on my env2 they would come pick me up.

EDWARD POV

I was sitting in biology hearing the teacher drone on when my phone vibrated. "May I use the restroom?" I asked "Of course Edward" the teacher responded. As soon as I answered the phone I said

Edward: "Alice what's wrong?"

Alice: "Well me and my friend got kicked out of class. Say hi Alec"

Alexander: "Hi"

Edward: We will all be there in a minute to pick you up. Try to stay out of trouble you two."

Alice: "Kk bye"

Click

After that I rounded everyone off and we went to get Alice and her little friend.

ALICE POV

Alec and I sat in silence for a while till all of a sudden we just started making out on a bench outside. After ten minutes a car horn honked and we rushed up and over and hopped in the jeep.

"What were you guys doing?!" Emmett asked. "I'm not sure…" Alice trailed off "Well two 10 year olds shouldn't be making out in front of a school especially when they just got kicked out" replied Edward

. "Actually I'm eleven" said Alexander. Out of nowhere Emmett burst out laughing while Edward looked pissed. Em why are you laughing at a time like this?" yelled Edward "Because the kids funny" Emmett yelled back as they pulled into the garage.

ESME POV

I was gardening my plants when I saw all my children come home and Alice holding hands with a kid who looked about her age with black hair and bangs that covered his eyes looked emo to me.

ALEC POV

I didn't even notice but me and Alice were holding hands. Then I saw that we were neighbors. "Hey I live in that house beside you" I said pointing to my house. "Sweet! That's so cool!" she said in her high soprano voice. Suddenly I saw my moms car pull into our garage and she stepped out onto the lawn. "ALEXANDER VERLING GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

she called. Then she saw the Cullens. She gave me a look that said I don't know why I ever brought you on this earth she smiled and said Alec honey come here. Ok mom" I whimpered not looking back at the Cullens. As soon as I got in the house she dragged me up to my room by my hair and started beating me.

I looked across the lawn to see no other than Alice and her brothers and sisters watching all with horrified expressions. I hate my life I thought.

ALICE POV

My brothers and sisters followed me up to my room so we could talk. We all sat talking on my window seat talking for a while till my gaze drifted out the window.

I saw a room with black walls and a beat up mattress in a corner of the room with an old paint chipped dresser in the other corner it had red stuff all over and it reminded me a little too much of my room. Suddenly confusion turned to horror as Alec's mom dragged him into the room by his hair and started beating him

Soon all of our gazes were on him as he looked over with a helpless hurt expression. What was I gonna do? I felt so bad, I felt so lost, and I felt in love


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone!

I'm so happy people are liking my story!!!! I was gonna stop writing it then I got all these wonderful reviews and when I get them I always post faster so the faster you post the faster I write!

Yea I added Alec in… I don't even know why but tell me if you like that or not. I also know Becca is no Bella but she is my real life friend and she got hurt by those comments saying no more Becca and all that so just don't mention that kk

Also Becca if ur reading this I want you to know you are my bestist friend in the world:D


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTER OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT

ALICE POV

I was going to confront Alec tomorrow I decided after three hours of staring at the ceiling. I wasn't hungry so I just sat in my room all day and got 'the talk' from Rosalie which was EXTREMELY uncomfortable it was around 10 and I was starting to doze off when my body went through searing pain.

I saw a boy about 15 and a girl about 15 that looked like me. They were leaning in to kiss! I came back to reality and all the Cullen's were comforting me while I cried and shook.

They said they had a big secret to tell me that would factor my stay there.

EMMETT POV

Alice came down the stairs where Carlisle motioned her over to the table where we all sat. She looked nervous taking in all our fearful and sad expressions. Everyone just sat in silence when finally I just said it

"Alice we're vampires" I said. Everyone gave me a look while Alice just laughed. "You can't be serious" she said between giggles. To prove it Edward gave her a piggyback ride in the woods at vampire speed and soon he got back.

She had a shocked expression on her face "you are serious" she said her voice quivering in fear.

She asked if we would hurt her and we told her never, so she still wanted to stay with us.

ALICE POV

I am completely shocked! The Cullen's are vampires! I sat in wonder as they explained the rules and the most important rule never tell anyone they are vampires.

I'm so tired and I'm happy tomorrow is Saturday.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXtheXNEXTXDAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

ALICE POV

I slept a sleepless dream last night. Now I'm nervous as I eat my breakfast stalling to see Alec. I watched him get abused again this morning I felt so bad for him, he was crying! His mom left for work and he was in his bedroom so I guessed better now than never

So I told Esme I was going to visit Alec and she said "be back before dinner."

ALEC POV

This morning I was disrupted from an Alice filled dream by a slap. My mom stood above me with an angered expression. "This is what you get for embarrassing me yesterday." And she started punching me.

Then she threw me across the room and while I was down she kicked me in the stomach. I held back the tears till she left then I silently cried looking out my window hoping to see Alice. She was looking at me with a sad look on her face and as soon as I saw her I smiled.

She waved back and walked out of her room. I bet she never wanted to talk to me again because of this.

Suddenly my thoughts were disrupted as my mom walked in saying she was going to work giving me a goodbye hit before she left. I went into the kitchen and in the small cupboard that I was aloud to eat out of.

I grabbed some stale cheerios and ate them plain. There was a knock at the door I went to answer it and saw Alice standing there.

ALICE POV

I was greeted by Alec who invited me into the living room. When we got in there he apologized for what I had to see and I told him he didn't have to.

Then I told him my story and showed him some of my bruises and scars. I told him Esme and Carlisle would be happy to adopt him and he said he would love to but he wanted me to make sure.

So I went to the door and we kissed before I left to go ask Esme… I mean mom. Of course she said yes so I called him and told him. He said his mom was home now and he would come tomorrow.

ALEC POV

I guess my mom heard me because she asked me where I wanted to go. I told her I planned to go to a concert and after she told me no I got a brutal beating and even coughed up blood.

She just laughed and left after locking my door from the outside. I looked out my window to see Jasper looking at me with his head cocked. As soon as he saw me he gave a sympathetic smile before leaving. I couldn't sleep that night on my lumpy mattress thinking about tomorrow. When I finally fell asleep I woke to my door opening.

Another beating before mummy dearest left. I packed all my things and walked to Alice's house slowly limping.

ALICE POV

I was rocking out to Emilie Autumn's album Enchant when Esme told me Alec was here. I was so excited to show him his room! It was connected to my room and he loved it. I left him to get settled in when I heard the Cullen's talking about one issue

What would we tell his mom?

Ok how did you like it? Review and tell me!! Check out songs by Emilie Autumn, Fiona apple, and Betty Curse kk see that review button down there? Click it and share your opinion


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:**i dont own anything twilight or the song take me on the floor by the veronicas**

**ALICE POV**

I had a nightmare about my dad. I was sobbing and I suddenly felt two skinny arms wrap around my waist. I gasped in shock and turned around only to find Alec. I told him my dream and after he comforted me I wouldn't let him leave my room so I made him sleep on the floor. (a/n: im not THAT perverted people!) I woke up to my alarm clock which was playing take me on the floor by the veronicas I sang along to my favorite part One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Then Rose came in and unplugged the alarm clock and said "that was an inappropriate song. Okay mom" I said sarcastically. I woke up Alec and we went down for breakfast Esme was making pancakes my fave!

**ALEC POV**

Alice and I were eating pancakes which I haven't had since I was four. Tomorrow we were going back to school so we were going shopping for clothes while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went to talk to my mum. I really hate shopping but if Alice wants to then its ok.

**ALICE POV**

Yaaaaaaaaaay Alec and I are going shopping! I am going to get sooo many more clothes!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxshoppingxmallxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esme and Carlisle decided to fly all the girls (and Alec) shopping for a week in Los Angeles and he already contacted the school to say we were sick so yay. We have been in Kitson which is the 'it' boutique of the moment.

We got some Dittos (jeans for the girls only!) and Alec got converse jeans. We also went into milk and everyone got designers jeans tops and dresses for the girlies. After lots and lots of stores we flew back home.

**ALEC POV**

That was torture a week of designer shopping *shudders.* But what really made my day was that my mum got thrown in jail and Alice and I officially got adopted into the Cullen family. The teachers don't treat us like shit anymore and the students don't pick on us cause of Emmett the over protective teddy bear. Truth is me and Alice had great lives now and a loving family.

**soooo how was it? you need to review me and let me know. Also give me an idea for the next chappie please cause i dont have one. Whoever gives me the best idea will be in the next chappie any questions pm me**


End file.
